


Valentine's Eve

by CavannaRose



Series: Not Everything Stays the Same [3]
Category: Ravager - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics), Terror Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I had to think it so you have to read it, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: The night before Valentine's Day, and Rose makes her yearly pilgrimage to the grave of Eddie Bloomberg.This is just sad headcanons and talking to dead people kids. Enter at your own risk.
Relationships: Eddie Bloomberg/Rose Wilson, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Series: Not Everything Stays the Same [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Eve

February 13th. Rose hated to break tradition, but, well, she was ... something with Tim now, and she wasn't sure what the policy was when it came to spending couple-based holidays in graveyards with dead friends versus spending them with the living, breathing person you were doing... something with. Not that they were a couple... well, maybe. No one was around to hear her say anything, just the stone with Eddie's name on it. Traditions had to be maintained, and she hadn't missed a single Valentine's Day since he died, not even that one time she was on a mission in Croatia, she'd come back for the stupid Hallmark holiday. Why? Because he had meant something to her, and there weren't that many people who she gave a shit about, and he died, and she wasn't there to stop that from happening. Her reasons were all tangled up in guilt and words unspoken.

So there she was, with the traditional stolen bottle of whiskey and a tacky heart-shaped box of chocolates, sitting on top of the resting place of the best friend she had ever had. The friend she'd dared to be vulnerable with. The friend that had believed in the Titans so much that he had refused to go with her, and then he'd sacrificed his dumb ass; because she hadn't been there to talk him out of it. The Titans had failed him, He hadn't any powers when he died, no special training, no fancy equipment, just that inherent goodness that was Eddie. Gone forever. Thrown away like it didn't matter. He did matter, though. Mattered to her, and so she was here, every year, to remind herself that loss happened; and that risking anything was dangerous.

"Hey, hot stuff," Rose murmured into the stillness of the evening air, leaning back against the gravestone. "What a fucking ride I've been on. Wish you were here to see it, I could really use your advice." She opened the whiskey bottle, taking a swig. "Remember how much you liked Drake, thought he was a good leader and shit? Well... I know I should have told you last year, but I've been working with him lately. Seeing a lot of him. Spending a lot of time with him. Shit happened between us. Good shit, I think, but I don't really have anything to judge it against, you know? I remember what I promised you, just before I started working with Tim again." Opening the cellophane wrap on the chocolates, she picked one out and popped it in her mouth, wincing at the sweetness, washing it down with more whiskey.

"I don't want to miss my chance, but I have no fucking clue what I'm doing here. You know? It's just so fucking hard to figure out. I want him, I want him so much sometimes I think I'm going to scream with it. Not just his body, and fuck knows he's hot enough to melt butter, but ..." She sighed, banging her head a little against the stone, the sharp jolt of pain sharpening her thoughts. "He makes me laugh, like I used to laugh with you. Not just that bitter bark that Dad left me, but real, from the centre of my belly laughs. He makes me angry too. So furious I could punch him right in his stupid, handsome face. I want to see him, spend time with him. I would never tell him, but I have all these stupid little ducks in my place, because they remind me of him. Isn't that the dumbest shit you ever heard? He makes me stupid. He makes me weak... Worse, I think I like that he does."

She splashed some whiskey on the ground beside her, for Eddie. She always shared some with Eddie, though he hadn't really been a drinker when they had been friends. Having breath hot enough to light fires made you avoid things with high alcohol content. "Drake knows who my dad is, and he doesn't give a fuck. He doesn't judge me based on what that bastard did, or even based on what I did as a messed up teenager. It's so... nice. He knows my past, but it doesn't hang there between us waiting to be addressed. You were right back then, and I was wrong. Drake's good people. Maybe one of the best I ever knew." She laughed a little, sadly, wiping moisture from her cheek. "Present company excluded, of course. No one could be better than you."

Rose half turned, leaning against the stone like she would have leaned against her friend's chest, a hand flat against the engraving of his name. The edges weren't sharp anymore, worn away by weather and touch. Would they disappear entirely one day? No, never. She wouldn't allow that to happen. Couldn't. If his name disappeared, would anyone else remember who he was? That he had been here? That he had been a hero? She shook a little, emotions she usually kept tight inside releasing as she placed a soft kiss against the stone. "You made me stronger, even dead you bolster me, remind me that risks are worth taking. I won't forget you. I won't let you be forgotten."

Leaving the chocolates on the ground by his grave, she stood up, dousing the stone liberally with the remains of the whiskey bottle. She usually drank more when she came here, but in the serious mood she currently held, the need just wasn't there. She looked around the graveyard. There were plenty of civilians here, but more than a few familiar names as well. Names of people that the Titans had failed. Over and over, the Titans had let people down. Just like Rose had, but somehow worse. A lot of excuses were made. They had only been teenagers. They had been inexperienced. Those were just excuses used to justify failure. Failures like Eddie's loss. Rose felt just as responsible for those deaths as she had for her best friend's. 


End file.
